Stolen Children
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS MATERIAL WHICH WILL OFFEND SOME, DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED. Giovanna was taken from her home at the age of fourteen and sold to a family, who used her for anything and everything they wanted. But what happens when the youngest son falls for her? Connor and Murphy do make appearances.


Giovanna lay, sunbathing herself on the day that would change two families lives forever, only time would tell if that was a good or bad thing.

She had only been fourteen when she was taken, taken from just outside her family home. She tried in vain to scream for one of her brothers, but her screams were silenced by a swift blow to the head.

A few hours later she was found coming back around, she looked around at all of the unknown children. Many of which appeared to be to be to weak to even lift their tiny necks to reveal their tired and drawn faces. Some were cleaning, scrubbing the floors, windows, anything. But what was the use, when it just stayed the thick colour of black.

She heard one girls screams and looked up to see a room, tilting her head and wincing due to the pai that coursed through her, she noticed the 'Do not sign' "She's having a … Test run." As Vanna looked to her left she noticed a bloodied child speak, she ran her tongue across her dry chapped lips before replying. "T-Test run, what does that mean?"

The child laughed some what menacingly as she looked at Vanna. "Tested...they've seen what she's like with menial chores, but they won't purchase without seeing if she fulfils their needs in the bedroom."

Giovanna's eyes widened as she noticed the tag around the children's necks, each with a different pricing. She felt sick to the stomach, people actually paid money to treat young children as slaves. The youngest of which seemed to be a mere six year old who she saw was staring blankly as she scrubbed the floors. She reached down to look at her own tag, reading. '$1,050' She shuddered. Her life had been given a price.

…...

Days without food, without water had finally taken its toll on Vanna, she felt weak as a man came over and began examining her, he licked his lips as he admired her and nodded towards one of the cashiers so to speak, her eyes widened as she was led of towards /that/ room.

The man sat upon the bed that appeared to have sheets that had not been washed before, she pulled a face as he asked her to remove her clothes, standing completely still. This only seemed to fuel the anger in the man as he stood and slapped her across the face, growling. "I said remove ya damn clothes, ya either do this the easy way...or the fuckin' hardest way, your choice!"

She flinched and kept her eyes on the man as she slowly peeled off her clothes, her heart leapt into her throat as she watched the man's eyes darken. Before she let out a small scream as he grabbed her and threw her down upon the bed.

She felt tears rapidly descend upon her cheeks as he penetrated her, she had never felt any pain like it. She soon learnt that she had to stay completely still and not fight against the man, for fear of getting striked again.

It seemed like hours to her until the man was finished and as he left she just stay, laying and staring up at the ceiling, her tears falling more freely.

It appeared the man had liked what he'd seen as he stepped back into the room and forced her to get dressed, dragging her off towards his darkened van and ushering her inside.

She looked around in horror as she was led from the van towards a house she had never before seen, she looked down the street, but nothing. She had never before been here, but she was sure. She was in hell. She bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood as she was led into the house.

She noticed how there were pictures of the family scattered across the wall, she looked at each member and shuddered, wondering exactly how many of them she would have to be with. As she looked at the pictures, she noticed that one of the young boys had made his way down the stairs, she tried to keep her gaze on the pictures, but found herself watching his every move out of the corner of her eye.

"Clay, there you are son. This is our new playmate." He smirked as he looked down at Vanna before he pushed her towards him with a scowl. "Take her to the room, I'll allow you to have the first round while I wash up. Let me know when you're finished." Her eyes widened as the boy took a hold of her arm and lead her up the stairs. "Yes, Father."

Clay led her into the room and slowly closed the door behind him, sighing as he noticed the fear in her eyes. "I won't hurt you, but I have to do this. I'm sorry, if I don't...you don't want to know what'll happen, to you...and me."

She shuddered for the second time since arriving at the house, watching as he removed his shirt and stepped over to her. She looked away as lifted her own shirt up over her head, but found herself moaning softly as he gently pressed his lips to her neck.

He pulled back slightly and whispered. "Don't moan, if he thinks you're enjoying it...he'll make it worse for you." She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as he laid her down upon the bed, slowly climbing upon her.

He pressed his lips hard to hers to stop the noises that came from her, she closed her eyes and found herself returning the kiss. Slowly wrapping her arms up around his neck, he slowly began kissing back down her neck. As she watched him, she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning, she had never felt this good before and it confused her beyond belief.

He reached to remove her bottoms and his own before recovering her body with his own and guiding himself to her centre, he slipped just his tip in at first so she got used to the feeling of him before slowly slipping his whole length into her with with a soft moan, she grabbed him and pulled him forward to bury her face into the side of his neck.

He slowly began thrusting, something inside him not wanting to hurt the girl under him, shaking his head and using his hands to press the girls hips back to the bed as she lifted them to meet his thrusts. "If he walks in, he'll need to think you hate it."

She sighed softly against his neck and forced her body to stay completely immobile , trying her hardest to not cry out in pleasure each time he thrust, she didn't know why she was enjoying it so much, she had never enjoyed being with anyone but her brother, and even that was on a rare occasion that she would enjoy it.

She stared up at him as he continued thrusting, tears stinging her eyes at how gentle he was being to her, even when he thrusted harder. He was still being gentle compared to the other partners she had, had.

But she couldn't trust him, there was nothing stopping him making her feel as though he cared, before he could turn and hurt her, just like everyone else had down. She had learnt well from her brothers, not to trust anyone but them.

She whimpered softly, spreading her thighs further apart as her walls tightened around his shaft, opening her mouth to moan as he thrusted yet harder than before, but closing her mouth just as quick, she closed her eyes tightly as he released deep into her, listening as he moaned loudly. His moans only drove her over the edge as he hips lifted completely off the bed, drawing him in as deep as possible as she released. She kept her eyes closed in confusion, not even her brothers had made her feel pleasure like that before.

He slowly pulled away from her causing her eyes to shoot open and for her to speak for the first time, since entering the house. "where are you going?" He sighed and watched her as he began pulling on his clothes. "It's my dad's turn, remember?" She whimpered and rolled onto her side away from him, causing him to pull her back and softly press his lips to hers.

She reached to tangle her fingers on his hair, deepening the kiss before he quickly pulled away as his dad entered the room. "You're finished I see, well...get out so I can have my fun." Clay nodded and looked towards her over his dad's back, mouthing the words. 'I'm sorry' he sighed again as she looked away from him, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Clay exited the room and shut the door, leaning against the closed door with a slight groan, hating that he had just allowed his father to take advantage of the girl, the girl he found himself wanting to protect.


End file.
